Slenderman vs Baldi
What-if Death Battle Slender Man vs. Baldi.jpg|Venage237 Bald vs No Face.png|TheAmazingMetalMario (Credit for him) Baldi VS Slenderman (Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (Credit for him) Description Two scary antagonists that focuses on the player collecting seven items. Interlude Wiz: Collecting the required numbers of items in the horror games is the best for surviving from antagonists. Boomstick: They can be scary, they may teleport too. Wiz: Slenderman, the popular Creepasta characters. Boomstick: And Bal-- Oh gosh, Wiz. Why him again? Wiz: Well, I don't know. Boomstick: Fine. Baldi, the abusive math teacher from Here School. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: Also we are going to include the movie version of Slenderman, from 2018. To make this a little fair for Baldi. And now it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Slenderman Wiz: Slenderman is popularly viewed as some sort of malevolent demon or entity outside the known physical reality of the universe that abducts people even children. Boomstick: He also have the wife and daughter too! Of course, his daughter is Slendrina... Wiz: No, not that version. We talking about 2018 movie version of Slenderman. Boomstick: Oh right! Wiz: Yeah, while his canon counterpart is mostly emotionless but still a cruel monster. This version is very monstrous and quite sadistic. Boomstick: That version looks dope. Wiz: It's all begins with four high school girls, Wren, Chloe, Katie, and Hallie decide to summon Slenderman after overhearing some of their friends aiming to do so. Boomstick: Wow, that's a bad way to summon the freaking Creepasta. Wiz: The four girls watch a video, which is showing some weird stuffs... Boomstick: Yeah, and there's Illuminati. Wiz: After the four watch a video, Katie was missing. A week after that, the girls was investigating her room, discovering that she was researching the Slenderman prior. Boomstick: He can tortures his victims psychologically before kidnapping them and fusing them with the trees in his forest, how strange. Wiz: Wren told Hallie and Chloe that they need to sacrifice something they loved in order to get Katie back. Boomstick: Could of listen to the warning, Chloe. Wiz: To keep a blindfold over their eyes, looking at Slenderman would make them go insane but instead Chloe pulls off her blindfold. Boomstick: Yup, eventually Slenderman abducts her. Wiz: Hallie begs Slenderman to take her, but instead she changed her mind quickly and ran away. Boomstick: At least Slenderman succeeded, he won! Wiz: Slenderman have powers such as Oneirokinesis, Umbrakinesis, Atmokinesis, Clairvoyance, Vast Mystical Abilities, and Electrokinesis. Boomstick: And we all know he can teleports. Wiz: His hallucinations are very scary and nightmarish, it can have one of the sadistic and cruelest moment in the film. Boomstick: Kind of like Freddy Krueger! Wiz: Slenderman's suit is possibly a part of his body. Boomstick: Wait really? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: His tentacles can also rush average people before they can react or even running from him. this version can also be worse! Slenderman chasing Hallie Baldi Wiz: Baldi appears as a helpful math teacher as he helps to guide the player. He was constantly happy. Boomstick: Well yeah, until the Player gets the question wrong. Is Baldi really aware of that the Player couldn't even see the third question in second notebook? Wiz: His happy face turned into an angry one, he is seconds later shown to be dangerous, cruel, and abusive when he chases the Player with a ruler. Boomstick: He is also shown to be pleasurable when he congratulates the player after seven notebooks are all completely collected but he soon threatened the Player to get out while they still can and starts chasing them fast enough. What a psycho. Wiz: When collecting the first notebook, he'll give you a shiny Quarter as a reward. Boomstick: Yeah and as we all know, collecting the second notebook, the third question is really important to answer. Wiz: Baldi will get faster everytime you collected notebooks. Boomstick: He can also take the Player to the field trip, in the camping forest. The goal is to keep the fire unextinguished as he goes set up the bear traps, otherwise he would chase you. Of course, it's almost impossible to escape him from the forest. Wiz: Baldi has an incredible hearing abilities, he can hear every doors ever open in Here School and probably can hear you in the entire forest too. Boomstick: Now, that is a incredible hearing abilities. Wiz: In Birthday Bash, is celebrating the one-year anniversary of his game, Baldi invites the Player back to school but Baldi will still do the same as getting the question wrong. Boomstick: Woo, Baldi turned one today! Sorry, he really is 29 year old. Wiz: Well, once all seven notebooks are collected, Baldi and the others would shout "Surprise." Boomstick: Now that is a really large cake. Wiz: Baldi has survived being slammed in the wall by Gotta Sweep, who can also go at high speed. He can also one-shot the Player with a ruler, he loves Apples too. Boomstick: Jeez, he really love eating Apples doesn't he? Wiz: I know right? Boomstick: However, Here School might be worse than my own school... Baldi catches the Player Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle It was full night, Baldi decides to camp, Baldi went and talk to. The Principal. Baldi: I've decided to go to camping at forest for my own field trips and spend the rest of night in there, will you please watch my students while I'll be gone? The Principal of the Thing: Sure. Baldi: Thank you, I'll be back in the morning. Baldi then drove the bus all the way to the camping forest area, Baldi kept the fire going and built a tent. Suddenly Baldi heard a noises. Baldi: Hm, what was that sound? Baldi didn't hear the sound at all. Baldi: Probably nothing, I gotta go to sleep. He heard the sound, it was getting closer to Baldi. Baldi: What is happening? Hello? Is anyone there? Baldi turns around and saw Slenderman. Baldi: Whoa! Who are you? Slenderman didn't respond, Baldi quickly grabs a ruler and Slenderman blocks the swings. Slenderman grabs Baldi and he throw him at the tree, Baldi then gets up. Baldi: I'll teach you a lesson, monster! Fight!! Baldi charges at Slenderman, but Slenderman was disappears. Slenderman was behind Baldi and Slenderman manages to punches Baldi's back, Slenderman then grabs Baldi and slammed him into ground. Baldi gets up and doesn't see Slenderman, Baldi keep turning his head around to look for Slenderman, once Baldi saw Slenderman, Baldi swings his ruler at Slenderman. He hits Slenderman in the face with a ruler, and Slenderman grabs Baldi throat and he then throw Baldi at the tree. Baldi gets up and Slenderman punches Baldi's face, then Slenderman grabs him and throwing him at tent, destroying the tent. Baldi: Damn it! That took almost an hour to finish the tent! Baldi keep slashing Slenderman with a ruler, Slenderman blocks it and headbutts Baldi, Slenderman then grows his tentacles. Baldi was amazed, Slenderman hits Baldi away with one of his tentacles, Baldi was slammed into a tree. Baldi: That's it, you're making me angry! Baldi charges at Slenderman but Slenderman disappears, Slenderman then caught Baldi's leg with his tentacles, spinning Baldi around, and slamming him. Slenderman's tentacles throws Baldi in the tree, Baldi groans. Baldi then attempts to stabs Slenderman, Slenderman then grabs Baldi's both arms heavily, causing Baldi's pain. Slenderman then manages to push Baldi with his tentacles at the tree again, Baldi gets up and see Slenderman holding the ruler. Baldi: Give me my ruler back now! Slenderman throws the ruler away and charges at Baldi, Baldi throws a bear trap at Slenderman's face, Baldi went to get his ruler. Baldi grabs his ruler and saw Slenderman disappears. Baldi: This creature is really strong, I should get out of here fast! Baldi got hit by a tentacles, Baldi felt weak, Slenderman was walking towards Baldi. Baldi: Wait, stop. Why don't we just calm down and... Baldi shows Slenderman a notebook. Baldi: You could solve a problems for me right? Slenderman tears apart notebook which makes Baldi really angry, Baldi tries to swings his ruler at Slenderman but Slenderman caught some it with his tentacles. Baldi looks really terrified, Slenderman's tentacles breaks Baldi's arm, then two of Slenderman's tentacles stabs Baldi's chest. Another two of Slenderman's tentacles stabs Baldi's arms, Slenderman pull Baldi close to his face, causing Baldi to make his eyes, ears, and mouth bleeds, dripping the blood. Baldi screams, Slenderman decides to have another two of his tentacles stabs Baldi's chest, putting up the chest toward throat. Slenderman then fused with the tree, Baldi's lifeless corpse was stuck at the tree. =Poll= Who will win? Slenderman Baldi Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Ouch! That has to be one of the brutal battle we ever did! But jeez, Baldi will never have breaks won't he? Wiz: Slenderman outclassed Baldi in literally everything, there was no way Baldi would win against some version of Slenderman. Boomstick: Slenderman's tentacles can rush average people even they were running, he easily was able to drag and overpower girls or other average humans, and his teleportation could probably confuses Baldi! Wiz: Slenderman also has the better AP, which stands for Attack Potency. He easily toppled a tree. Like I said before, Baldi couldn't defeat Slenderman no matter what how hard he may tried. Advantages: Slenderman winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Better AP * Much more Experience * Smarter Disadvantages: Baldi loser * Smarter * Weaker * Less Experience Boomstick: Baldi could of run while he still can, but he was straight schooled and treed brutally! Wiz: Um, the winner is Slenderman! Category:Bob6114 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 3 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles